The forgotten prince part 1
by Hollowpaw
Summary: Have you ever wondered if Kovu had a second brother? Here's my fanfiction about my OCC R&R please!


A lion king story about the forgotten brother of Kovu.. R&R so Kovu will not get his scar. Not yet at least.

*Play the beginning song of Lion king*

The burnt trees swayed across the outlands. The outlands was filled with many lions and lionesses who have been banished from Priderock. Light blue eyes prowled around the alligator lake, this was a cub, this cub's name was, Maheetu. He was dark brown just like his father, Scar, he had a black tuft of hair which symoblised his soon to be mane.

" Kovu, mum said never to go here you know that! " the cub said to his brother, Kovu, Kovu was also a cub and he had green eyes, a small black tuft of hair, and his pelt was brown. " Your such a mama's cub! " Kovu taunted playfully. " Am not! " Maheetu said angrily. " Are too! " Kovu said. Maheetu growled and pounced on his annoying little brother.

" Who's the king now? " he said staring into his brother's shocked green eyes. " Get off me! " Kovu said, playfully pushing him off. Maheetu's eyes widened. " What? " Kovu asked, confused. Maheetu grabbed his brother by the tail and pushed him into the tall patches of grass. He got into a crouching position, " Maheetu! Whats wrong" " SHH! " Maheetu hissed. Kovu rolled his eyes and peeked out of the grass. His mouth widened when he saw a beautiful, pale pelted, cub, possibly a girl. " Wow.. " he said gloomily looking at the girl cub.

" That is a pirdelander cub you idiot! " his brother hissed. Kovu smirked. He loved attacking Pridelander cubs, he got into a crouching position and..

*THUD*

He pounced on the pridelander. " OW! " the pridelander said. Kovu looked into her eyes and his eyes widened. She was beautiful, as the white snow. The cub got into a fight position and jumped around.

" What are you doing? " asked Kovu, staring at the cub. " And whats your name!? " he said, now glaring at the cub.

" My name is Kiara. My father, Simba, is our king, I come from the pridelands. " Kiara said, shakily backing away. She leaped up when something sharp grabbed her tail. Maheetu put his claw down onto Kiara's tail tip. Kiara gave a slight yelp of pain. Maheetu smirked at Kiara, he was always following his mothers orders.

" I am Kovu, prince of the Outlands! " Kovu said, imitating a roaring lion. Kiara cringed, she had put herself in danger AGAIN. Kiara shakily said. " I bet your not brave enough to swim across the alligator lake! " she bit Maheetu's paw, causing him to yelp. " your facing a king here, little miss princess! " Kovu said, grinning. He swam around in the lake. Suddenly, he got pulled down by a big pair of green jaws! Kiara leaped into the pool and grabbed kovu by his back paw and swam towars shore. Kovu coughed up the water he had swallowed. He stared at Kiara.

" You.. *Pant* Saved... *Pant* Me.. " he said panting every now and then. " No problem king underpants. " she gleefully said. Suddenly, a lion with a light red mane leaped infront of Kiara and growled at Kovu making him cringe. The huge lion roared. Maheetu stared up at Simba with narrowed eyes, he had faced him once, he could face him again. A pale lioness leaped infront of Kovu and Maheetu, this was their mother Zira. The lion infront of Kiara was Simba, King of Priderock. Zira roared with anger, she hated Simba, for he, had banished them to the Outlands, causing them to starve.

Simba stared at Kiara with anger in his face, he had told her to never stay with Outlanders, ever. Zira stared down and Maheetu and Kovu, she stared at Kovu with dissapointment, she stared at Maheetu with proudness.

" Come on Kiara, were going home! " Simba roared. He picked up Kiara by her scruff and ran back to Priderock. " Let us go aswell! " Zira roared, she glared at Simba. She picked up Maheetu and Kovu by the scruff and sprinted towars Outland. She sprinted into the small cave and put Kovu and Maheetu in a small tree that was shaped like a crib.

*Play thats my lullaby*

" I can see it, our glorious return for POWER! " she roared in a singsong voice. " But I don't want- " Kovu started. " HUSH! " she snapped.

" Hush my little Kovu, let your dreans take wing, one day when your big and strong, you will be a king! " she said. " G'night. " Kovu and Maheetu said. " Tomorrow your training intensifies.."

*At Priderock*

" Kiara how many times have I told you not to go near to the Outlands!? " Simba roared in anger, he had already lost his father, he was not going to lose his daughter as well.

" But dad, I- " Kiara started. " They could've hurt you! No buts, go to the cave! NOW!" Simba roared. Kiara cringed and quickly sprinted into the cave.

To be continued...


End file.
